newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
Overview Archers are the masters of the long-ranged combat. None have bested them since ancient times, and some classes have even become derived from the concept of archery! Examples of such could be the rather elusive group known as Rangers. Though some consider Archers a relatively weak class thanks to their virtual inability in engaging in magic and close-combat, Archers refute this claim by stating that their specialized skill-sets are easily capable of taking on the strongest of warriors and mages. Specialists in debilitation, Archers are noted to be a class that focuses less on killing and more on causing disability for their opponents. Their strict maneuvers are shown to isolate single limbs among others in order to gain a heightened advantage in battle, leaving their close-combat partners if they have any to complete the job. The art of perception is extremely important to Archers, and training of the senses is of the highest priority before anything else. After all, what use is skill such as archery without the means to hit your target? Commonly it appears that Archers have different occupations based on their affiliations. This is because archery is a form of combat that isn't strictly assigned for a single job, but because of the manner in which it is constructed, the Archer himself is free to delegate which path they take down in future life, whether it be criminal, military-associated, or an independent passion that is passed down to another apprentice after generations. Most that live within a military-bound nation such as Baron would sign up for their large military, serving as soldiers who specialize in archery. Archers in an army are normally quite prone to be less versatile than other delegations of Archers because of the manner in which they are bound by specific rules that are upheld within any militant force. As such, the most famed Archers aren't normally from such organizations, though it does appear that those of a higher-rank possess far greater skill and mastery over archery as a whole. Archers associated with a criminal organization are few in number thanks to most being comprised of bandits. Consequently, those who do affiliate themselves with such illegal factions are noted to be quite vain on their archery skills, and have all right to be! After all, the years they have spent refining their specific techniques is quite noticeable in comparison to those others who have not done so. Even so, some are quite strictly very poor archers, only focusing on their marksmanship skill and forgetting the components that comprise it. Finally; Archers associated with no organization but themselves, or a school that comprises solely of students who practice the art diligently are thought to be the most famed. Their entire lives have been dedicated to the practice of archery, refining individual techniques to the point where they have created their own specific archery specializations! Archers of such persistence and dedication are regarded worldwide as Snipers, and are perhaps the most skilled long-ranged combatants throughout all the nations. Becoming an Archer The path to becoming a standard Archer is as straining as the path to train in any other standard job. The possibility of finding a master is quite high, and thus, training can begin from virtually any age after the toddler years. Archers are noted to be widespread across the nations and because of the necessity among several organizations, whether illegal or legal, archery is an art practiced worldwide. Once a master is gained, the process of becoming a full-fledged Archer is quite perilous, and dependent on the mastery the user wants to achieve, they must go through several stages. First and foremost is the ability to heighten your sensory, and all five forms of it. Done through various methods, most prominent the isolation of specific senses, masters give their apprentices studious tasks they must perform whilst abandoning a specific sense. This process continues for a total of 6-12 months, depending on the level of proficiency the user wants to obtain. Soon afterwards, it appears that there is a subconscious activation of the skill, Hawk's Eye, the intent of the master in question. Not even now does an Archer's apprentice pick up a bow, for they must know how to decipher a fellow ranged attack and react accordingly. Within the next 8 months of a "standard" apprentices' tenure, their agility is begun to be developed to incredible levels. Why is this so? It is to be capable of keeping in time with the ranged attacks that counter their own, for an Archer must be capable of effortlessly sabotaging their enemies. Truly skilled Archers in a contest are shown to take much of the time blocking one another's arrows through a variety of means, surprising any nearby spectators. It is this skill that unlocks the technique, Archer's Bane. And it is here that finally the apprentice picks up their bow. Spending 2 years of training in the arts of marksmanship, the first year is taken to learn how to precisely aim and fire the bow in question. Dependent on the student, they can learn the ways of the crossbow, short bow or long bow, but they must learn nonetheless. They learn how to accurately gauge distance, judge the amount of strength required and fire at will. Repeatedly the master will drill the same basic exercises as a routine, leaving their students' arms almost dead every day. Yet it is this that gives them the versatility to change the strength of their strikes, and leave them with the techniques, Aim and Limb Shot. Abilities : A technique that is exclusive to the discipline of archery. Aim employs the full skill of an archer's arms to fire an arrow of any strength towards their opponents. It could be aimed to kill, or it could be aimed to disable, however, Aim is one of the greatest talents of any Archer. Through the tightening and loosening of their arm muscles, Archers are capable of piercing a target of virtually any endurance. For skilled and experienced Archers who have fought through hundreds of battles, they themselves employ this skill without a name and without even a thought! A simple gaze to their enemies allow them to decipher how much strength is required in their arrows, and thus they will fire. Without conscious effort, they pierce through any armor, any blade, and any opposition with their fiery arrows of death. : Bringing about the truth of the extent of an Archer's perceptive ability, Archers are capable of isolating a single sense, commonly their sight and enhance it tremendously. Though they have generally very high awareness, the Hawk's Eye makes their range wider and far larger, allowing them to navigate through details an ordinary eye would easily miss. How is this achieved? The channeling of mana into the eyes causes them to perceive extraordinary details, almost slowing down the environment to gain an accurate description of the area, whilst they fire off their multiple arrows and bombard their enemies with extraordinarily precise blows. : With the ability to fire out barrages of arrows from a distance, one must train themselves to be able to interfere with any counters. Through the development of one's keen perception, reflexes and agility, along with their marksmanship, Archers have shown the capability to entirely interfere with other long-range projectiles. Through the clever shots from their bow, Archers are capable of piercing through the arrows of another quiver, easily causing scattered arrows to fall onto the battlefield. When one gets close enough, Archers are also capable of swiftly avoiding assault and leaping to safety. Such skills are also used in close combat should the Archer be proficient enough. Limb Shot: Whilst it may be considered that some Archers do not particularly care where their arrow lands, it is perhaps one of the more important skills of an Archer. For when an Archer's hit lands in the correct area, they bring about a certain set of advantages that an Archer can exploit. These are done through the use of Limb Shot. It is a purely physical skill that abandons the target's other limbs in favor for one strike to hit the nerve of a specific limb, allowing it to shut down completely. Weapon Proficiency: Archers specialize in what is known as archery. They are almost always seen equipping a bow of some sort across their back, with their quivers also being placed there. Archers are thus specialists in long-ranged combat, using their weaponry as a means to fire onslaughts of long-ranged assaults at their enemies, and possibly causing them death through these onslaughts. It is particular to note that shorter bows such as, short-bows and crossbows, are capable of being engaged in closer combat, though this doesn't mitigate their weakness of their normal lack of skill within the art. However; few Archers carry a small dagger or an assortment of knives to combat those individuals who come into close-range, or use their bows as a blunt-weapon. Some show enough skill to use archery in close-ranged combat, though these specialists are few in number. Armor Proficiency: Archers are commonly seen wearing light, but effective armor. More particularly, soldiers are known to wear armor around their arms for security and below their knees so that they can continue to maneuver around the battlefield. Other Archers though, don't fight the need for it, for it hinders their movement greatly. As such, the choice of wearing armor or nor lies within the Archer themself. But it's normally considered that very light armor is the best option. Category:Job Category:Standard Job Category:Rogue-Job Category:Completed Jobs